El amor es cosa de corazones, no de cuerpos
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Lou Ellen esta determinade a salir con Miranda, Miranda le dice que no es su tipo, y el que Lou sea género fluido no tiene nada que ver. Diversidad de orientación sexual, romántica y de género. Louranda y Nayla. Ligera transfobia y homofobia. Enby-slash/Non binary-slash.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Personajes con géneros no binarios, diversidad de orientación sexual y romántica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amor es cosa de corazones, no de cuerpos

— Muy bien chicos, esta vez sí, ¡la voy a invitar a salir! — dijo Lou, mientras daba un golpe al suelo de la cabaña.

Nico levanto la mirada de sus cartas-insistencia de Cecil, y dado que iba a ser difícil meterle la bajara por donde no cabía el sol, él y los demás accedieron-sabía que le había costado tratar de invitar a salir a Miranda en lugar de hacerle jugarretas para llamar su atención. Sabía que debería decirle amige, pero era difícil no pensar ahora mismo como su amigo, y se volvía aún más raro al recordar que le conoció como mujer.

Lou Ellen era une de sus mejores amigos, debido a que venía de los años 40 le costó el darse cuenta que Lou realmente no tenía género definido, o no por lo menos uno que se quedara quieto. No es que alguna vez lo fuera a decir, pero en parte le ayudo a aceptar su propia sexualidad; al menos él no despertaba como chico y al almuerzo tenía tetas.

'Por favor, acéptale, realmente le interesa' le había dicho Will en una ocasión, que le llamo aparte para hablar. Después del incidente en la enfermería, se había envuelto en este grupo de chicos que era el equipo con el que se alió en el incidente de desbaratar onagros; por lo visto les cayó bien-no, aun no entendía como fue eso-, Lou parecía interesade debido a que ya había oído hablar de él, y que en ese momento realmente solo tenía un par de hermanos en su cabaña, así que no había tantos niños del inframundo.

A pesar de la determinación para la batalla que demostraron en la guerra, en parte termino calzando en ese grupo porque eran unos frikis. Will era un nerd de los comics, Cecil sabía todo lo que quisieras de programas animados y Lou debía ser de les más gamers del campamento; terminaron contagiándose sus gustos y por lo que tenía entendido, el único con vida social por allí era Will y por ser el médico es que la gente le conocía. Entre todos lograron que volviera a mito-o-magia, aunque estaba renuente al mismo.

Aunque en ese momento Lou se veía como un chico-literalmente hablando-prefería que hablaran con pronombres neutrales, lo que si era un lío bastante enredado pero lo había intentado. A pesar de lo liberal que pudiera verse con ellos, se podría decir que estaba en un semi-armario, ósea que algunos lo sabían y otros no; aunque prefería ser llamade por pronombres neutrales solía afirmar que era por darle una patada al patriarcado, y solo usaba la niebla para "rotar" de género cuando estaba con ellos o sus hermanos. Nico en realidad podía identificarse con esto, no es como si hubiera hablado de su sexualidad; aparte de Jason, Percy y Annabeth, el único que sabía era Will y aparentemente por su gaydar-que no, no había querido saber que significaba aquello-.

Por supuesto, primero que todo es que Lou-por rare que fuera-era su amige, así que solo dijo una cosa al respecto.

— Espero te vaya bien—era cierto, esperaba que le fuera bien con Miranda, había estado enamorade de ella casi desde que llego; tomando en cuenta que en su caso su primer enamoramiento trato de matarle, Cecil le robaba cosas a Lacy por no tener las agallas para decirle que le gusta, al menos alguno de ellos podía tener un amor que no fuera un desastre.

. . .

— No—fue la respuesta que le dio.

Lou le había llevado a un lado para hablar, sorprendentemente se veía serie en esta ocasión, por lo cual había accedido-y se decía idiota por hacerlo-. El hecho de que le invitara a salir, fue algo que le sorprendió.

En un principio se habían conocido en buenos términos, y entonces elle había empezado con bromas como quitarle la nariz o ponerle patas a sus plantas. Seguían hablando, más en general terminaba molesta y aunque no lo admitiera, sonrojada.

No, no es como si hubiera sentido cierta conexión con elle desde un principio, simplemente fueron buenos amigos. No, que al final nunca hiciera nada por devolverle las bromas o que la bronca duraba cinco minutos no tenía que ver con el hecho de que había cierta belleza en su sonrisa ladeada, simplemente era buena persona. En definitiva, no es como si viera a Lou Ellen como algo más que una molesta amige.

Así que por supuesto, su respuesta fue esa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque…no eres mi tipo.

Se veía consternade; al otro segundo juró que apretaba la mandíbula así como su puño.

— ¿Cierras los ojos un momento? Quiero ver si sigo sin ser tu tipo luego de eso.

Rebuzno un poco, mas accediendo a la petición. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su orgullo se vio a pique por el sonrojo, así como el sentir que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. El que Lou pusiera esa sonrisa arrogante se veía hermosa en elle no ayudaba.

Su cabello negro que rozaba los hombros ahora ni siquiera llegaba fuera de su cabeza, aunque un poco largo si era, su barbilla era menos puntiaguda y ya no tenía la cara en forma de corazón, sus ojos verdes almendrados se veían más pequeños, y su cuerpo con curvas-bueno, tanto así no era, pero si existían-de repente era cuadrado y fuerte. Para terminar, Lou Ellen se veía como un chico.

— Admito que es un alivio cambiar, la disforia me estaba empezando a fastidiar y eso siempre es un asco—su voz se oía masculina, aunque seguía sonando a Lou, solamente más grave.

Boqueo como un pez fuera del agua—p-pero, ¿cambiaste a chico por mí?

— Wow, cálmate—extendió las manos, como si dijera 'para allí'— Me gustas, pero te aseguro que si fuera una chica cis lesbiana, no usaría la niebla para parecer un tío. No llega tanto allí.

— ¡Hey! De todas formas, ¿chica cis? ¿Y a que te refieres con disforia? —se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de elle, que dio un suspiro cansino.

— Supongo que lo preguntas porque no lo sabes y no porque no sabes que soy yo, ¿cierto?

— Ajá.

— Odio mi suerte.

Poco después, le explico los términos. Elle era género fluido, lo que significaba que a veces era un chico, una chica o andrógino, esto rotaba de forma indeterminaba y podía usar la niebla para cambiar. También era gynesexual, o básicamente le gustaban las chicas.

Ella de hecho conocía las distintas sexualidades, a fin de cuentas sus padres-o algunos dioses-terminaban metiéndose en tantos líos, embrollos y demás en ese aspecto que tú lo que tenías que saber es 'Algunos les gusta tales personas, otros estas, y a veces todas; simplemente déjalo así por la paz'; su padre no era homofóbico ni nada parecido, mas mayormente creció en el campo y había que admitir que la idea era un poco fuerte para sí misma. En el campamento se insistía en no discriminar, incluso había una corriente teórica que decía que así como heredaron la dislexia y el TDAH inherentemente una mayoría tiene diversidad sexual; mas no estaba probado.

Lo de los géneros era otra historia; aparte de saber que los dioses en sí podían cambiar de apariencia incluyendo sexo, no tenía gran materia en el asunto. Fuera del campamento no había oído hablar demasiado de ello; aunque juraría que escucho una discusión parecida cuando pasaba por una de las cabinas 'El sexo es con lo que naces, y el género es quién eres en tu cabeza; no siempre es el mismo'. Nunca en su vida había oído de un género que rotara, pero tomando en cuenta que su conocimiento en la materia era tan escaso, bien podría ser eso.

Le gustaría decir que su cerebro estaba asimilando el concepto y por eso su mente estaba tan trastocada, sin embargo no era así.

Lo que realmente le estaba enloqueciendo en este momento _era que en realidad le seguía gustando._

" _Alto, deja de pensar esas cosas; ¡había quedado en que no me gustaba! Digo, nunca me podría gustar una persona así. Es moleste y ruidose, no importa…no importa si se ve realmente hermose al sonreír de esa forma ladeada, o como siempre acomoda mi cabello cuando está cerca, o que en captura la bandera haya terminado lastimade más veces de las que nos ha querido decir si alguien está por atacarme, ¡¿Y en que tártaros ando pensando?! ¡Da igual lo que haga por mí, o como pueda sentirme por como es, simplemente no-!_ "

— Emm Miranda, ¿sigues allí?— pregunto Lou mientras sujetaba su barbilla, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. Los dos tenían ojos verdes, y aun así eran muy diferentes; los de ella eran verde clorofila, su padre solía decir que le robo el color a las hojas más bonitas de los árboles; los de elle eran de un verde mágico, como el fuego griego que parecía desprender cierto brillo especial. Como hombre o como mujer, seguía portando los mismos ojos; y parte de ella tembló de temor al darse cuenta que estando tan cerca podía ver debajo del disfraz de niebla y notar que físicamente era una chica, y sentir igualmente su corazón latir como cuando abrió los ojos y se veía como un chico.

Se apartó de golpe, empujándole.

— S-sigues sin ser mi tipo—se volteó al otro lado, concentrando su mente en el pasto del suelo en lugar de la imagen de le hije de Hécate.

— Es… ¿es acaso por ser género fluido? —a Miranda le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no voltear, porque algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a encontrar. Lou siempre se había mostrado segure de si misme, ya sea cuando le hiciera alguna broma o saliera para evitar que algo le pasara; ni siquiera cuando partió a desbaratar los aparatos de los romanos lucía asustade. El que lo hiciera ahora le daba un mal sabor en la boca.

— No, eso no tiene nada que ver—respondió de inmediato, simplemente sabiendo la respuesta; juraba que escuchaba ciertas campanas en su cabeza que le estaban diciendo que no debería decir eso, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de que diantres era la persona de al frente, y aun así la presión en su cabeza por pensar que Lou se sintiera mal era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa— No eres mi tipo simplemente porque no me gustas.

No escucho ninguna respuesta, apenas las copas de los árboles y de las personas a la lejanía, que debía ser que el campamento ya se estaba movilizando. Sintió que la curiosidad por si quiera saber si le semidiose seguía allí fue demasiado fuerte como para resistirse.

Contra todo pensamiento racional, Lou sonreía.

Enarco una ceja— ¿Por qué sonríes?

— Porque te puedo asegurar que si crees que me rendiré, estas muy equivocada—cruzo de brazos, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro— Sino soy tu tipo porque aún no te gusto, entonces me cerciorare de que te guste.

Antes de poder siquiera decir algo sobre que no había usado las palabras adecuadas, se vio media vuelta y curiosamente, se dirigió hacia la linde del bosque. Ni se molestó en seguirle.

Estaba más preocupada por llamarse idiota en ese momento.

. . .

— _Hey hey you you_ _  
_ _I don't like your singleness_ _  
_ _No way no way_ _  
_ _I think you need a partner_ _  
_ _Hey hey you you_ _  
_ _I could be your enbyfriend!_

Cuando escucho esas palabras aun medio dormidas, de una voz molestamente familiar, espero con todas sus fuerzas que simplemente fuera un sueño raro. No tenía tanta suerte.

Oyó como en su cabaña empezaban a despertar los demás y a oírse más voces de su lado de la cabaña; hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba en su cama y abría sus cortinas. Solo había una persona con la que tenía suficiente cercanía para ser tan cara dura; sobre todo porque sus hermanos menores nunca podían montársele encima por no llegar a la litera de arriba.

— Katie, ¿Qué haces? —se quejó la rubia, que trato de poner su almohada sobre la cabeza; lamentablemente la otra semidiosa se la quitó.

— Tienes que ver esto, no se ve todos los días.

Hubiera querido no tener que verlo.

Afuera de su cabaña, justo en el lado donde ella dormía; estaba Lou tocando un raro instrumento. Era una especie de piano, solo que tenía dos pisos de teclas, tubos como los de una tuba de distintos tamaños y juraría que entre los pisos de letras había cuerdas; y sea lo que hiciera el piano todo sonaba electrónico, como si cambiara el sonido natural de todo el componente.

— ¿Pero que está tocando?

— ¿No fue un instrumento que hizo alguien de Hefesto? ¿Nyssa, no?

— ¿Soy la única que se está preguntando por que modifico esa canción?

— Olvídate de eso; yo ya sabía de su tontería de los pronombres por lo del patriarcado, ¿pero que se hizo?

El instrumento no era lo único raro de la escena.

Por más que tratara de ver, aparte de la dificultad de ver detrás del disfraz de niebla, no podías adivinar el género que tenía. Era más pequeñe que como chico, pero más grande que como una mujer, lo mismo con los rasgos como la nariz o los ojos, su cara estaba en medio de un aspecto de la forma de corazón y la firmeza de la masculinidad, su pecho era plano pero sus caderas no se veían estrechas. Su voz era igual que suya, solo que no podrías adivinar si cantaba un chico o una chica. Suponía que esto era a lo que se refería Lou Ellen con que a veces no sentía género absoluto.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo, ella no era la única viéndole obviamente, toda su cabaña lo estaba haciendo.

Entre la explicación que dio de su género y sexualidad, había mencionado que no todo el campamento sabía de ello; inclusive lo del patriarcado era una excusa que saco porque pensaba que la gente usaría menos el pronombre incorrecto de esa forma.

¿Acaso…elle estaba dispueste a mostrar quién era realmente por ella?

— _Hey Hey Miranda_ _  
_ _I want to be your enbyfriend!_

Las miradas de sus hermanos-y también de las personas de afuera, estaba segura que no era paranoia- se concentraron en ella y quiso morirse en ese instante; ¡¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan poco sutil?!

— Um, Miranda-

— Despertadme cuando se haya ido—interrumpió a Katie mientras se envolvía como un burrito en su cama, esperando más que nada a que su sonrojo pasara que realmente Lou se fuera.

. . .

— Le dije que debía ser más sutil.

— Nico, no es por ser malo ni nada pero, ¿qué método de cortejo tienes tú?

— Ese no es el punto.

Will y Nico se encontraban no demasiado lejos de la cabaña 4, observando el espectáculo que daba une de sus mejores amigos. En parte podían afirmar que apoyo moral, y por otro lado esa curiosidad mórbida que cualquier persona tenía. También Will obligatoriamente tenía que estar ahí porque fue quién le dio la idea a Lou, y Nico se encontraba haciéndole compañía.

El hijo de Hades hizo una mueca cuando vio que Miranda se alejaba de la ventana para darle la espalda a le hije de Hécate.

— Eso demuestra mi punto.

— Me sigue pareciendo que el principio no está mal; aunque de haberlo hecho en la fogata y sin decir su nombre hubiera funcionado también.

— Estás de mi lado entonces.

— Nunca dije eso.

Nico suspiro pasándose una mano por la cara, era de mañana así que las ganas de discutir podían verse reducidas o aumentadas dependiendo del contexto, en esta ocasión fue lo primero. Se le ocurrió una idea, aunque de no ser porque se trataba de Will quizás no la hubiera dicho en voz alta.

— Mira, no quiero sonar transfóbico-si es que esa es la palabra- ni nada pero, ¿puede ser posible que no se trate del método?

— Lou dijo que Miranda no le rechazo por ser género fluido, sino porque aún no le gustaba.

— Si entiendo eso. Aun así, yo no siempre eh, estuve del todo de acuerdo con quién soy a pesar de bueno, eso; ¿no crees que pueda pasar algo así? No estar del todo cómodo con algo.

Se preguntó si realmente había dicho las palabras correctas en esta ocasión, porque para él sonó a un lío que hasta un hijo de Atenea tendría que meditar. Curiosamente, en lugar de darle una negativa Will le miró impresionado; antes de ponerse a caminar.

— ¿A dónde-?

— Si Lou pregunta, dile que fui por algo urgente, y de verdad es importante—fue todo lo que dijo antes de voltearse para marcharse, en dirección a su cabina.

Nico se preguntó que tendría en mente.

. . .

— ¡No puedo creer que hiciera eso! —chillo Miranda, que simplemente aun no podía dejar pasar la pena que obtuvo esa mañana. Kayla la escuchaba atentamente.

Toda su cabaña había sugerido a todos que no le hablaran a su líder, sin embargo Kayla decidió omitirlo y charlar; curiosamente parecía que lo había hecho adrede sabiendo que la hija de Deméter no estaba del mejor humor.

— ¿Pero qué te molesto, que apareciera o que apareciera de forma andrógina? —pregunto la hija de Apolo.

Para ese punto, el cómo había aparecido Lou se había difundido. Elle no había negado u afirmado nada de los rumores, inclusive había gente que se le había acercado a preguntar su género y gritaba "¡monstruo!" apuntando a un lado, y cuando te dabas cuenta que mentía no estaba. Ya que se encontraban en un campamento de semidioses no totalmente invulnerable, se podía jugar a pedro y el lobo cuantas veces se quisiera y en realidad nunca dejaría de ser válido.

Miranda no sabía que pensar de eso, tampoco de la pregunta.

— Yo…no sé.

Kayla se le quedo viendo pensativa, antes de agarrar su mano y hacer que se levantara de sus asientos en el suelo— Ven conmigo.

Miranda de repente se vio siguiendo a una de sus mejores amigas; confiaba en Kayla y todo, pero no pudo evitar empezar a dudar de ella cuando empezaron a acercarse al bosque, curiosamente, por la misma linde que fue Lou el día que le dijo que quería salir con ella. Hubiera dicho algo, de no ser porque la decisión de la semidiosa parecía que no flanquearía con nada.

Se quedó impresionada cuando se encontró una especio de cabaña; esta era más grande que cualquiera de las que estaban hechas para semidioses, era con bloques y columnas de mármol de color marfil, la única pigmentación aparte era de una bandera de arco iris, no, era morada con un triángulo negro y una labrys blanca, y no nuevamente, ahora era-

— Si quieres ver cuantas banderas tiene, te quedarás un rato largo; posee las de todas las sexualidades, géneros y aspectos románticos que hemos conocido.

— ¿Cómo qué-?

— Vamos adentro—Kayla le jalo para que entraran al lugar.

Era bastante regular, le recordaba a esas salas de charla como las de AAA; sillas apiladas y probablemente más guardadas, un podio en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, juró que vio por el rabillo del ojo una puerta con cruz roja. No muy lejos de la entrada, había un escritorio con Nyssa sentada allí; parecía ver una revista de mecánica cuando levanto la vista.

— Oh, hola Kay, ¿y eso que vienes con Miranda?

— Mi hermano me pidió hablar con ella—eso le sorprendió, ¿se referiría a Will? Era amigo de Lou después de todo— ¿Hay habitaciones disponibles?

— Si, ¿quieres entrar tu o yo?

— Creo que sería mejor las dos.

Miranda no entendía de lo que hablaba, pero Nyssa asintió y se fue por un pasillo adjunto—le diré a Lacy que me cubra.

Pocos minutos después fue por un pasillo, no demasiado lejos de la sala que parecía de reuniones. Este tenía puertas por los dos lados, todas enumeradas y con un cartel en el pomo, algunos ponían ocupados y otros desocupados. Tomaron la puerta dieciocho y pusieron ocupado; Nyssa llego no mucho después con una silla y se sentó al lado de su novia.

La habitación le parecía un poco claustrofóbica-aunque ella no lo era-tenía pintura gris sueva, una mesa y las sillas; ni siquiera ventanas; mediría un par de metros cuadrados a lo sumo.

— Lamento el espacio, créeme que si fuera por mí tendría una ventana para que entrara algo de luz, pero los que vienen aquí prefieren privacidad— hablo Kayla en tono amable.

— Bueno, primera pregunta, ¿Qué te parece que somos Kayla y yo? —pregunto Nyssa yendo directo al asunto, ganándose cierta mirada de su pareja. No debería sorprenderse, después de todo

— Um, ¿una pareja lesbiana? —no estaba segura de porque se oía duda en su respuesta, quizás por el hecho de que le seguía sonando en la mente cuando Kayla dijo "sexualidades, géneros y aspectos románticos" como si fueran diferentes e importantes, lo suficiente para no suponer.

Nyssa solo enarco una ceja—bueno, le doy puntos por no llamarnos parientes de las espusas que se quemaran en los campos de castigo; para ser semidioses, juro que algunos parecen haber sido criados en la iglesia de Westboro.

— ¿Pero de que-?

— No importa, ya mucho hay que hablar como para meter personas a las que realmente no hay que dedicarles ningún pensamiento—irrumpió la hija de Apolo, a saber por cuanta vez en el día. Tomo la mano de Nyssa— yo soy una chica cisgénero, bisexual panromántica.

— En mi caso, soy bigénero polisexual, mis aspectos románticos van con mi atracción, pero no me explayare en eso—la morena se encogió de hombros.

Miranda decidió ahorrarse la duda que tenía, porque estaba segura que le responderían aun así, además de que quería ahorrarse que le callaran.

— Cisgénero quiere decir que yo nací con el género alineado con mi sexo, o para decirlo en otras palabras; me siento como una chica. Con respecto a ser bisexual panromántica; me refiero a que me veo atraída de forma hacia cuerpos de hombres y mujeres, pero puedo enamorarme de cualquier persona sin importar su género.

— Cuando se trata de géneros en realidad es difícil especificar, porque es como tratar de encontrar dos mujeres o hombres iguales; pero en mi caso, me siento identificada tanto como hombre como mujer, aunque mi sexo sea femenino. Con respecto a ser polisexual, significa que me siento atraída hacia varios géneros, pero no todos; tengo específicos, pero no creo que haya necesidad de meter eso a saco.

— Alto, ¿Cómo es eso de tener una atracción sexual y otra romántica? ¿Y cómo es lo de ser dos géneros? Yo había oído de géneros diferentes, pero en realidad no sé cómo funciona.

— "Funciona" —dijo Nyssa con cierta voz entre el sarcasmo y el descontento— Mira Miranda, si bien hay personas que quieren encontrar el significado de cada cosa, creo que es más importante dejar que la gente viva que buscarle la quinta pata al gato; honestamente me parece que es más fácil tratar de averiguar cómo es posible que los dioses en realidad dependen de los semidioses que eso.

Miranda hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada; algo le decía que el tema le tocaba la fibra sensible.

— Escucha, a veces una persona no se siente quién realmente es con un género que le escogió la sociedad en lugar de ellos mismos; más allá de roles de género o la ropa que usas, se trata de quién realmente sientes que eres. Lou por ejemplo a veces puede sentirse cómoda como mujer, pero no siempre es así; Nyssa en realidad se siente tanto chico como chica—le explico Kayla— los científicos no han hecho investigación al respecto más allá de los transexuales binarios-y con binarios, hablo de cuando un chico nace como mujer pero en su mente el género es hombre y viceversa- y no sé si lo vayan a hacer pronto; pero la verdad creo que es más importante tratar a una persona como desea que le traten que simplemente decir que anda inventando cosas.

» Con respecto a la sexualidad y la atracción romántica—la rubia puso una media sonrisa, como si tratara de no reírse— es más fácil verlo cuando piensas en lo indecisas que pueden ser las Moiras, Afrodita y los Erotes; a veces puedes sentir que físicamente te gusta alguien, pero cuando hablamos románticamente puede ser diferente. La gente prefiere pensar que son la misma cosa, pero no es así; imagínate una persona bisexual heteromántica, básicamente puede prenderle estar con alguien de del mismo sexo pero no podría verle de forma romántica. Me sorprende que aún no usen material en una telenovela.

Honestamente, no sabía que decir.

Ella…había crecido con ideas muy simples; su padre nunca dijo nada contra la homosexualidad, pero nada a favor, lo mismo con la bisexualidad u otra. Lo de los géneros era confuso, admitía que a una parte de ella le costaba pensar en ello como algo real en lugar de un capricho que la nueva generación.

En ese momento, le llegó Lou a la mente, justo antes de que se viera como un chico. Había lucido nerviose, un poco renuente y asustade, ¿Cuánto valor requirió mostrarse ante ella? Si apenas un puñado de personas lo sabían, bien su padre debería estar enterado. Aun así, decidió hacerlo frente a su cabaña; no solo por ella, sino por elle misme, para dejar al lado el miedo y ser quién es.

No…por raro que le pareciera, no tenía sentido llamar a eso moda. La moda era algo que exhibías, que presumías y mostrabas con orgullo. Si te daba miedo mostrarlo, si parte de ti quería esconderlo si fuera algo tan pasajero podías dejarlo correr; ni se hablara del hecho de que algo así era probablemente poco aprobado en la sociedad, ¿Cuánta negación podía tener una persona por querer ser normal?

Una punzada dentro de ella le dijo que eso se le podía aplicar.

— ¿Por qué me están diciendo esto? —finalmente interrogo la líder de la cabaña 4.

Las dos se vieron un momento, finalmente, Kayla volvió a hablar.

— Normalmente solo decimos los términos a las personas que están dispuestas a aprender o en casos extremos, para ahorrarnos líos de gente que lo vea como algo fastidioso en lugar de importante. Pero como esto tiene que ver con Lou, tuve que meterme en ello—se oía seria; cosa que no le sorprendía dado que era la mejor amiga de le bruje— ¿Qué sientes por elle? Quiero saber si tienes un problema con su género o su sexualidad, porque de ser el caso prefiero te apartes o no le des esperanzas; no quiero que salga lastimade.

Una parte de ella se encogió con esas palabras, si Kayla no le hubiera llevado en ese momento para reflexionar, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si pasaba más tiempo con Lou Ellen? Había tenido la valentía de mostrarle quién era realmente, podía haber echado todo eso por tierra tratándole como si no fuera importante como se sentía o la persona que era realmente.

Recordó como se sintió siempre que estaba cerca, aun antes de saberlo. Por más que su mente dijera "¡No pienses tonterías! ¡Solo es moleste!" sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, se sonrojaba, y tenía en su mente permanentemente grabado cada gesto que hizo por ella; aunque nunca hizo gran esfuerzo por agradecerle. Aunque había accedido a llamarle por el pronombre elle-creció en el campo, el machismo era algo tan fuerte que le pareció buena idea, y si no fuera por la costumbre lo hubiera hecho-en su mente nunca dejaba de resonar que era una chica…así que no debería sentir algo por elle.

Quizás esto se hizo más fuerte cuando salió como género fluido.

— Yo…le quiero—admitió, quizás por primera; tanto en voz alta como para sí misma—lo hacía cuando creía que era una chica, y no importa cómo le imagine; incluso cuando es hombre o andrógino…mis sentimientos no cambian—trago un momento, mirando hacia la mesa— antes, hace tiempo, llegue a pensar que podría ser bisexual; pero nunca quise pensarlo demasiado, nunca quise admitir que me atraían las chicas, y jamás me había enamorado, puede que por insistencia de mi parte. Creo que tengo miedo de ser diferente.

» Aun así —apretó los puños, antes de mirar hacia las dos personas que tenía al frente— no quiero seguir apartando la vista del problema; llevo años mintiendo y negándome quién soy, sobre todo si eso lastima a alguien que quiero. Quiero saber quién soy.

Increíblemente, las dos estaban sonriendo; incluyendo Nyssa, y sabía que no lo hacía a menudo.

— Me alegro escuchar eso—su amiga puso una mano sobre la suya, ofreciéndole una mirada amable— ¿quieres hablar más o-?

— Bueno, quisiera seguir hablando, creo que hay muchas cosas con las cuales ponerme al día; ¿pero está bien si lo hacemos afuera? Me siento como en una sala de interrogatorio; no me molesta si la gente me oye.

Puede que lo último no fuera del todo cierto, aunque logró hacer que Kayla sonriera con orgullo. Las tres se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.

— Um, una cosa Nyssa—pregunto con todas ya en el pasillo. Se tocó la nuca, incomoda— si eres bigénero, ¿prefieres que te llame con otros pronombres? Digo, Lou Ellen prefiere Elle.

— En realidad, no tengo problema con ninguno—Nyssa se encogió de hombros—estoy bien con ella/él/elle, la mayoría me llama ella por inercia, tengo hermanos que me llaman él, y personas que suelen llamarme por forma diferente a veces; yo suelo variar dependiendo de cómo me sienta más cómodo.

— Muy bien, lo recordare amigo—dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, lo que le saco una sonrisa al hijo de Hefesto.

. . .

Resulta que las habitaciones era justo para gente de su caso, personas que necesitaban hablar de sus propias dudas y preferían seguir siendo anónimas o no se sentían cómodos con hablándolo con muchas personas. En la alianza de Diversidad-prefieren llamarlo así para recoger cualquiera que se sienta distinto-también había gente que era cisgénero, heterosexual y heteromántica-al pensarlo detenidamente, Miranda se preguntaba cómo era posible que fueran la mayoría-para mostrar que hasta ellos respetaban quienes fueran, a pesar de eso casi todos los consultores no eran así para que los que vinieran se sintieran más cómodos por estar con alguien como ellos.

Le pidió a Kayla que hablaran por el lado seguro del lugar, aunque la habitación le ponía nerviosa quería un poco de privacidad. De todas formas, tomo una decisión.

— ¿Segura que quieres ir a la reunión? No tienes que apresurarte y salir del armario, está bien tomarte tu tiempo—le recomendó su amiga. De todas formas, negó.

— Estoy harta de las mentiras, creo que el decirlo con otras personas me ayudaría, aunque sea solo con los de la alianza.

— Lou Ellen probablemente estará allí.

Presiono un poco las uñas en sus palmas, y de todas formas respondió— está bien.

Finalmente, fue con la hija de Apolo de nuevo hacia la cabaña. La reunión era a las 6, pero varias personas llegaron antes. Se sorprendió con las personas que estaban allí; Butch-una persona asexual aromántico-, Leila-era la líder de la cabaña de Némesis, era demisexual gris-aromántico-, así como varias personas que en realidad había pasado desapercibida. Antes de la reunión, llegaron dos que estaba segura que no pasaban así.

— ¿Piper? ¿Jason? —se sorprendió al verlos a los dos entrar juntos; le dio un poco de vergüenza la siguiente pregunta porque no era muy cercana a ninguno, pero no pudo evitarlo— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Son aliados?

Los dos parecieron un poco tímidos, no obstante Piper hablo primero.

— No en realidad; yo soy pansexual y panromántica, pero en realidad soy una persona dos espíritus; pueden llamarme ella/él, no tengo distinción por ninguna—se veía sonrojada, aunque con una sonrisa; como si se quitara un peso de los hombros al decirlo.

— Yo soy cis, pero soy asexual biromántico—Jason lucía más incómodo con una mano en su nuca, de todas formas al igual que el hijo de Afrodita; parecía bien al hablarlo.

Empezó a darse cuenta porque se había creado este sitio, así porque era necesario. Al igual que ella, había gente que no siempre se sintió cómodo hablando, reconociéndolo o diciéndolo abiertamente. Pero una vez lo hacías sentías como si pudieras respirar por primera vez, dejando de lado una banda de mentiras que tú mismo pusiste sobre tus ojos.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, les sonrió.

— Me alegra oírlo, aunque admito que me sorprende por Jason más por el hecho de cómo es su padre que otra cosa—los tres rieron ante eso, notando como el ambiente se hacía más liviano.

Charlo con ellos unos minutos; Piper resulta que como muchos lo supo toda su vida, pero con tantas dudas en su cabeza no decidió hablarlo hasta hace relativamente poco. Jason aparentemente necesito de la niebla de Hera y sus ideas poco ortodoxas para que por fin opinara que alguien era guapo-lo que le valió un golpe en el hombro del cherokee-.

Se vio interrumpida su charla cuando alguien le llamo— ¿Miranda?

Se volteó a ver a Lou Ellen, que en ese momento entro con el aspecto de una mujer, aunque por primera no le pareció algo realmente importante. Parecía sorprendide, acercándose le pregunto— ¿Qué haces aquí?

No le dio chance de responder, debido a que el presidente se fue al podio a pedirles a todos que tomaran asiento. Nyssa había heredado el puesto de Silena; que dirigía el puesto debido a que era pansexual-aparentemente, buena parte de la cabaña lo era-; con su muerte, por Charles Nyssa acepto el puesto, aunque en ese momento había estado más o menos en el closet; la morena se hecho admitió que el aceptar el liderazgo le ayudo a aceptarse.

Todos agarraron en una silla y se sentaron en forma de círculo. Entre el movimiento, acabo entre Lacy y Jason. Lou Ellen no paraba de mirarle desde el otro lado de la habitación.

— Bueno, comenzamos una nueva reunión de la Alianza por la Diversidad, ¿alguien quiere hablar primero? —la reunión constaba de hablar de experiencia, dudas, problemas, o presentarse. Si bien parte de ella quería esconderse por miedo, extendió la mano. Nyssa asintió y le cedió la palabra.

— Hola, soy Miranda Gardiner, líder de la cabaña de Deméter—se presentó, aunque tomando en cuenta que tenía que asistir a las dudas y reuniones, debería ser un poco obvio— Yo bueno, soy una chica cis, aunque no estoy segura de mi sexualidad o mi orientación romántica, creo que podría estar entre un aspecto pansexual y gris-romántico; puede que necesite analizarme más, ¿a todos nos ha pasado, no?

Muchas personas se rieron y aplaudieron al respecto, otros lo hicieron por educación; después de todo las historias eran diferentes, aunque nadie pareció reprocharle.

— En realidad, hace mucho tiempo me cuestione mi sexualidad, pero nunca quise afrontarlo—se sinceró, mirando al suelo. Por alguna razón, juraba que quién le veía con más intensidad era Lou—Yo crecí en el campo, mi padre nunca realmente me dijo algo negativo sobre la diversidad sexual, pero tampoco algo positivo. Por vergonzoso que pueda sonar, hasta hace poco no sabía que la orientación sexual podía ser distinta de la romántica, o sobre los géneros.

» Puede que sea un poco pronto para hablar de todo esto, para presentarme aquí realmente; pero la verdad es que estoy harta—no se molestó en ocultar su enojo, la furia en su voz; no por ellos sino por ella misma, por no haberlo afrontado antes— Pase demasiado tiempo negándome quién soy, sin admitir las personas que me gustan; ya no quiero hacerme daño a mí misma o a las personas que personas que aprecio. Quizás me lleve un tiempo asimilar todo esto, pero estoy dispuesta a cambiar mis pensamientos para afrontar quién soy.

En esta ocasión muchos victorearon, no había persona que pareciera descontenta aunque admitiera que la idea de aceptar todo a su alrededor no era fácil. Probablemente para ellos el que una persona estuviera dispuesta a aprender, incluso siendo como los que estaban en esa sala, era más importante que lo que opinara ahora.

Más historias vinieron a continuación; algunos consultaron sobre problemas con sus padres o hermanos, a otros les aconsejaron con los amigos que si no le aceptaban lo mejor era mandarlos a tomar por culo. No todo era deprimente, vinieron anécdotas interesantes; Butch describió cómo fue su primer beso y que 'En ese momento supe que yo no nací para eso, lo curioso es que eso no fue lo más incómodo, sino como romper con mi novia que me empezó a tirar cosas a la cabeza, creo que no debí empezar por decir que no le veía atractiva'; o que Jason sobre su salida del armario con Thalia, que ella le había revuelto el pelo y dicho que le sorprendía que se hubiera salvado de los genes pervertidos de la familia, y que le daba miedo preguntar por qué no sonaba que ella no se salvó sobre eso.

Se había sentido más cómoda en esa tarde que tal vez toda su vida; riendo con todos esos semidioses, sabiendo que estos admitían quienes eran y que podían sincerarse al respecto, le hizo darse cuenta que en realidad esas diferencias les habían unido. No todos eran cis, no todos eran monosexuales y algunas personas diferencian entre de quién se enamoraba y quién les atraía; pero eso había bastado para que se reunieran ese día y celebraran el hecho de que no eran lo que la sociedad esperaba de ellos.

Ella entonces, deseo con todas sus fuerzas, que en algún punto en el futuro siguiera siendo así, pero en un mundo donde también las personas cisgénero y heterosexuales no les apartaran de la sociedad, y que todos pudieran sentarse y reír de sus experiencias, fueran del género que fueran y la orientación que tuvieran.

. . .

Después de la reunión, no se sorprendió que Lou Ellen le aparto para hablar en privado. Estaban en la parte de atrás de la cabaña, y lucía aún más incomode que cuando decidió salir del armario con ella.

— Miranda, entiendo que todo esto pueda ser abrumador para ti. Creo que cuando me dijiste que no era por mi género me emocione, y no tome en cuenta que realmente no podías ser tan abierta sobre esto como creí; si prefieres que pare con todo esto y seamos amiges- —Lou no pudo terminar con su discurso, porque en ese momento decidió que era mejor callarle con un beso.

Tomándole por el cuello de su camiseta, le acerco hacia sí misma y le beso. Debía admitir que entre la sorpresa de la otra persona y la brusquedad, no fue exactamente un beso de cuento de hadas, pero dejo claro el punto. Cuando se separó, sintió que su cara aun ardía.

— Admito que no estoy del todo segura como funcionara esto, pero quiero aprenderlo contigo—así como cuando estuvo siendo el blanco de todos, hablo con toda honestidad—pero que te quede claro, siendo hombre, mujer o ninguno, en definitiva cortare contigo si eres une idiota, ¿entendido?

Como seguía siendo Lou Ellen, este se rió— tomo nota.

Seguido de eso, puso un brazo en sus hombros y caminaron juntos; no le aparto aun cuando llegaron al campamento, ni siquiera con las miradas que obtuvieron-si bien muchas fueron de sorpresa, varias vinieron de miembros de la alianza que les miraban con orgullo- a Miranda realmente no quiso hacerle caso a ninguna de esas personas, porque era su relación así como la de Lou, ellos no importaban.

Admitía que tenía que ser un poco cabeza dura, porque se necesitó darse cuenta de todo este embrollo para saber algo que debería ser obvio: el amor no se trataba de cuerpos, sino de corazones.

Y fuera quién fuera Lou, realmente eso no era lo que le interesaba, porque quién quiera que fuera, le quería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoy bastante emocionado, no solo porque es el primer escrito que termino en semanas que es largo-en serio, tengo trabajo apilado-sino porque es el primer trabajo de diversidad que tengo.

Admito que parte de mí nunca había querido explayarse más allá en este tema, sobretodo porque temía hacerlo mal dado que es algo delicado, y de haber investigado más a fondo me hubiera dado cuenta una cosa: no hay forma correcta de sentirse género fluido, bigénero u otros, muchas personas te darán diferentes definiciones, pero no por eso son menos válidos.

También en parte nunca quise investigar más hasta hace poco porque cada vez que lo hacía no dejaba de sentir con más fuerza mi propia disforia. Desde que tengo memoria, no me sentí cómodo con la idea de ser una chica, pero pensaba que solo era diferente; entonces me entero de los distintos géneros y por vergüenza que me dé decirlo, estaba asustado.

Me costó demasiado tiempo aceptar que era lesbiana, para que en realidad solo tuviera atracción por las mujeres-cosa que siendo honesto ni sé muy bien, porque aún no he conocido personas muy binarias, pero lo dejo en eso-el hecho de ser diferente en una cosa más, algo que era menos aceptado que la sexualidad, me daba pánico.

Aun así, desde hace unos días estoy planeando una serie o one-shots de los siete con distintas sexualidades y aspectos de género-bueno, en concreto Piper-y eso hizo que investigara, y por fin afrontara el asunto.

Probablemente notaron que hablo de forma masculina, eso es porque soy bígenero. Al igual que Nyssa-que sí, es un aspecto mío que le di apropósito-me voy por los pronombres ella/él/elle, y decido usarlos de acuerdo a como me sienta más cómodo.

Quizás no debería decir esto, pero no tienen idea lo feliz que me siento que luego de tantos años, poder hablar como chico.

Elle es un pronombre que dudo encuentre en cualquier parte-y si lo hacen, avisadme, no tenía idea-; es un pronombre neutro que estoy desarrollando con mi amige Dantessi. Consiste en remplazar la o u la a por la e o la i, por mi parte me voy más por la e, aunque en general simplemente lo pones mejor suene. Esto está inspirado en que inglés hay muchos pronombres y términos neutrales, pero ninguno que conozcamos en español, así que quiero empezar a desarrollarlo.

Admito que lo de los géneros aún me tiene algo preocupado, por pena que me dé decirlo parte de mí cree que podría ser un invento de internet, y lo que me impide creerlo es el hecho de que estos dos días que lo he admitido me he sentido más feliz que cualquiera de los días que me decía que era una chica cis. No sé cómo hare esto, no sé cómo lo voy a sobrellevar; pero mi vida en internet es un aspecto importante para mí, y quisiera al menos por aquí ser quién es.

Sé que no hay prueba de ninguna de las sexualidades y géneros que he dicho aquí; muchos se quejan de que "¡dejen de insertarse! Esos personajes son heterosexuales" pero les daré una respuesta, ¿tienen una idea de lo que es para nosotros ser diferentes, y no ver esa diferencia en ninguna parte? Es como si el mundo te dijera que eres un bicho raro, ¿saben cuántos no quieren aceptarlo por esta razón?

De hecho, ¿Cuántos sabían lo de los distintos géneros? ¿Lo de que la orientación romántica podía ser distinta de la sexual? En serio, ni yo mismo sabía hasta hace unos pocos meses; es una verdad que la sociedad se fuerza en ocultar simplemente porque es diferente. Aun sabiéndolo, ¿Cuántos personajes de cualquier serie o lo que sea lo son? Y hablamos de seres humanos, no series sci-fi con aliens sin género.

Esta se podría decir que es mi forma de protestar, para educar a quiénes los lea. Nosotros existimos, y me vale un soberano pepino si es contra el cannon o si "no es posible que tanta gente lo sea" lo seguiré haciendo.

Si alguien quiere decir que lo de los géneros es un invento de internet, le dire una cosa: pueden irse al tártaro. Yo tengo una filosofía por la que me rijo "sino hace daño a nadie, algo o a uno mismo, no hay problema" y dudo que encuentren problema con mi género o el de otros, aparte de que les molesta que no todos sean iguales.

Dejando eso de lado; lo de Piper y Jason va de hecho para los one shots que mencione antes. Pienso presentar porque Piper es dos espíritus, a la vez lo de Jason asexual-que honestamente, creo que terminara siendo un headcannon mío-. Lo de los hijos de Afrodita pansexuales es otro headcannon mío; porque en serio gente, heredan la dislexia y el TDAH, me creo el hecho de que heredan cierta diversidad sexual.

Debió ser confuso para muchos poner a Piper y a Nyssa tanto como ella como él; pero es parte del asunto, los pronombres no siempre irán de acuerdo al físico que uno posea. Admito que usar el elle fue menos confuso de lo que pensé, un poco divertido también.

Con respecto a mi persona, aún tengo que modificar mi perfil, y probablemente me verán variando de pronombres, quizás vaya más por el femenino para no incomodar/dar explicaciones/inercia pero honestamente, eso no cambia nada. Soy bigénero, me gustan las chicas, no hay más que decir de eso.

Saque varias cosas de la cultura pop por lo que recuerdo, aunque no todas. La canción que canta Lou es Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne, pero la modifico; enbyfriend por cierto es un término medio para pareja, enby es por nb que significa no binario, que hace referencia a Lou por obvios motivos. La Iglesia de Westboro es una iglesia extremista; que les juro que si fuera creyente, creería que allí vive el diablo, básicamente sino eres uno de ellos te odian.

Con respecto a la cabaña de la Diversidad; el campamento está al tanto de la misma y lo alienta, pero está escondida por si alguien no se siente cómodo viendo que entran allí, me imagino que hay un volante en la casa grande sobre la alianza y gente con la que pueden consultar. Las habitaciones son por la misma razón, si alguien no quiere ir a la reunión pero necesita hablar o tiene dudas, puede ir en el horario de consulta.

Por si se lo preguntan, Will no es heterosexual, pero Nico no lo sabe porque le incomodaba hablar de su sexualidad y corto el asunto por lo sano. Por lo mismo, no ha ido a ninguna reunión; me daría risa imaginar que va, se encuentra a Jason y le pregunte "¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?!" y este se encoja de hombros y le diga "Nunca querías hablarlo" Hay dios mi mente no se queda quieta.

Bueno, eso es todo, lamento el largo de la nota de autor pero así salió.

Gracias por leer, se despide,

Lira.

P.D: Si, seguiré con ese Nick, porque es un instrumento musical y hasta donde sé, no tienen género.


End file.
